


Oxides and Hydroxides

by druggied



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, just a fluffy story about a purple gem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:32:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4337600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/druggied/pseuds/druggied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was the lowest a gem could be. She was made to fight. She was absolutely radiant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oxides and Hydroxides

Gems were made for different things. 

        Amethyst was made for fighting. 

        And sure, she didn't  _mind_ fighting. It was fun to prove her strength and let loose. It excited her. But to be  _made_ for it? It made her feel like a monster. Pearl was elegant, she fought, but she was not intended to. It made her efforts noble. Garnet was powerful. She had found herself through love and her strength was earned. Amethyst was grown to be that way. It was not virtuous, it was not bound by something romantic. She was meant to be the enemy.

        But surely she could be righteous? Surely she could fall in  _love_? 

        Pearl would have laughed, she was certain. Some gems just weren't meant for romantic feelings, and that was totally okay! Being aromantic did not mean a gem (or human) was broken or wrong. But Amethyst was sure the feelings were there. She was sure she could feel such a way for somebody, like Ruby and Sapphire, like Pearl had for Rose, like Rose and Greg had for each other. 

        She had seen plenty of movies. It always happened so smoothly. The brush of her hand over some girl's, the stranger would giggle and she would feel fireworks in her chest. That's how it was supposed to go, wasn't it? Nobody had ever told her that love took work. So she figured the boardwalk would be a logical place to start.  Maybe she could linger around the shops until she bumped into somebody, maybe she would lock eyes with a pretty broad who would ask her out to tea. That would show Garnet and Pearl. Romance would not evade the purple gem, and she would win the heart of a pretty human girl if it was the last thing she did. 

❊❊❊

        She had loitered around the shops for practically the entire day. Amethyst had locked eyes with as many gals as she possibly could, but none of them gave her a spark nor a flutter. She was a little bit devastated honestly. Ame was under the impression that it would not be quite so difficult. She thought that perhaps luck would guide her, that things would fall into place and everything would go just how she had wanted it to.

        It was almost eight at night when it began to rain and Amethyst trudged back to the temple. She was clearly disappointed and anxious, the gem had gotten herself a trey of frybits and had at least hoped to make the best of those before they got rained on. Of course she ate them anyways. They weren't  _that_ bad.  (Actually, they still tasted just fine to her, but she still let herself feel sorry about the lousy day).

        She had just gotten inside and was about to go to her room when the door knocked behind her. 

❊❊❊

  It was a  _girl._

        A rain dampened girl with hair slicked to her forehead and an awkward smile gracing her lips. "Hello," she chirped, sounding rather uncertain of herself. "Sorry to intrude. I was just, uh." 

        Amethyst looked the girl up and down. Her eyes traced the form of her eagerly, certain that this had been the opportunity she had waited for so desperately. Then she realized that she was making this poor lady stand out in the rain even longer by ogling her, so with a cheeky giggle, she stepped to the side. "Hey dude, don't worry about it. Come on in" As the girl walked in, Amethyst pressed her hand to her back to guide her inside and marveled at how warm she was even wet. And in awe of the moment, it occurred to her that the whisper of those sparks she so desperately longed for danced on her fingertips.

        She was the one. She  _had_ to be. Amethyst felt  _sparks._ The thought of it made her gem warm on her chest. It was absolutely and utterly embarrassing. 

        "My name is (name)," she said. Her eyes scanned the room curiously. There was a raised floor on the opposite side of the room with a bed on it, and a figure that appeared to be sleeping on top. (Name)'s voice lowered upon seeing it. "My car broke down, and I couldn't find a hotel. I saw you walking here so I thought I'd ask if i could stay..."

        "Hey, it's cool," Amethyst tried to steady her voice, to not sound so excited about the opportunity for romance that this was. It was just so hard when there was a lovely girl that had come right to her door, in a situation so romantically cliche that she wondered if maybe those romcom movies weren't so far fetched at all. Except then something occurred to her. Earth romance was not the same as she had known it. While gems traditionally were fluid in their sexuality (although most gems presented in a rather feminine way), humans were commonly "heterosexual" as they called it. What if this human girl only liked men? It would not be in good taste to ask right off the bat, although she wanted to desperately.  Pearl would have chided her for her lack of linguistic grace.

        "You can totally stay in my room tonight! It's kinda messy, but that's how I like it." Amethyst grinned and lead the human girl over to the temple door, her gem glowing as the door reacted to her. "Pearl would probably be mad if she knew about this, but she doesn't have to know, okay?" (Name) nodded in response, and when the door opened, she gaped in awe.

        What kind of door was that? Why was this strange girl's chest glowing? Would it be rude to ask?

        The purple gem interrupted her thoughts by speaking. "I'm Amethyst." The girl grinned. She had such a lovely name. A nice name for a cute girl.

         _With one hell of a messy room._  When (name) was lead inside, her eyes darted around the "room" in amazement. It was huge! And there was stuff...Well, everywhere.  She could easily lose herself in it, and Amethyst seemed to be thinking the same thing. "You can sleep near me so that you don't get lost or anything." She lead her house guest over to a pile of mattresses and other miscellaneous sleeping items and gave a wide gesture to it. "Sleep wherever you want." 

        (Name) cautiously took a seat on one of the mattresses and looked at her lap. "You wouldn't happen to have any clothes I could wear, would you?" She asked, biting sheepishly at her lip. Her clothes were wet from the rain.

        "Clothes? Hah. Um." Gem clothing was something made up, created by their own gems to fit their tastes. Maybe there were some human clothes stashed around though..."Yeah, hang on." And then Amethyst was off searching. 

❊❊❊

        When she came back, it was a good ten minutes later. She had something draped over her arm. "Hey! (Name)! I found some human clothes. They're kinda big though," she said with a grin, tossing them over to the girl. 

        It was a shirt, mens' large, and a pair of boxers. she was briefly a little squicked by the thought of who they might've belonged to, but it was certainly better than damp clothes, so she started to peel her shirt and bra off. Amethyst held back a flustered sputter and turned away. This human girl had no reason to be embarrassed to change in front of her. They were both "girls" (though Amethyst would argue that she and the other gems were not so easily gendered, as they were a species of rocks) and she didn't have any qualms with taking off her clothes.  Amethyst though, was embarrassed as could be and hid her flushed face by climbing onto her mattresses and laying on her side. Facing _away_ , of course.

        And soon enough, the both of them were sleeping.

  
  



End file.
